creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Update R23
Release 23 - '''Bloktoberfest Date: 2015 - 10 - 07 The biggest change you’ll notice in this one is our refined hotbar UI, which aims to make equipping the new farming and ranching tools more intuitive. (...) Good news for anyone playing in Europe -- you can now select servers closer to your crib. We're hoping it helps improve lag in multiplayer (e.g. less delay when friends are pulling blocks). It will only apply to new worlds you create after making the switch. Let us know how it feels if you try it. A couple noteworthy improvements: 1) We spent a good amount of time refining player movement. Jump around, run up some stairs, walk on some slabs and feel the difference. 2) We've overhauled recipes for power cells, armor, and weapons. Our goal was to better encourage surface exploration in the adventurer progression. As always, we welcome your insightful feedback on this update! New Features and Content * Quickbar UI overhaul * Unified focus and tool slot with the quickbar * Added help text displaying button functionality * Default “stick” weapon changed to an inventory item for new players * New craftable blocks!!! * Obsidian Stairs * Iron Stairs * Stone Roof * Obsidian Roof * Iron Roof * Diamond Roof * Diamond Stairs * Lumite Stairs * Lumite Roof * Lumite Wall * Light Lumite Wall (rare drop) * Dark Lumite Wall (rare drop) * Regional server support * Set a default region from the Settings page on the main menu (defaults to North America) Worlds created will be located on a server in that region * Currently supporting North America and European regions; more coming soon * Selecting a regionally closer server may slightly improve performance and lag issues, especially in multiplayer * Two new blueprints!!! * Floating Island * Tree House * (Stilt House and Modern House temporarily removed from store) Improvements * Movement overhaul * Significant improvements in player movement * Ability to walk up slabs without jumping * Balance overhaul * Surface treasure chests now only spawn at night * Recipes adjusted for power cells, armor, and weapons * Minor stat adjustments to some creatures * Loot table adjustments * Plowed dirt reverts to regular dirt more slowly * Tall grass and weeds can now be used as (not very good) fuel * Improved pet-washing visual effects * Server-side optimizations and bugfixes Bugfixes * Multiple stat-boosting food now just tops off timer, rather than increasing health multiple times * Fix for accessories reverting to old accessories and associated duplication bug * Tamed Keepa no longer triggers the UI “Keepa ping” * Fix for “infinite sprint” under certain conditions (it was fun while it lasted!) * Fix for tamed night creatures burning in the sun * Fix for water spraying sound getting “stuck” * Gear, bombs, and other non-food items can no longer be fed to pets * Dirt blocks in blueprints no longer turn to grass * Fix for missing corrupted sandwich description * Interact (F) key will now properly exit the pet menu * Fix for being unable to jump when directly below a blueprint box * Mouse wheel will no longer move the quickbar selection while in menus with a scroll bar * “New recipe” stars now properly clear once items are crafted * Store menu volume now controlled by music slider * Ice Slopes properly auto-rotate on placement '''Spoiler for Release 23 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=528514093 Category:Patch Notes